Legend CapuMon - 伝説 カプモン
by Miss No-nonsense
Summary: On hold and is being rewritten and changed! AU. A tale of legends and myths of pokémon/capumon. This story includes beta pokémon, lost pokémon, prototype pokémon, and disputed pokémon.
1. Chapter 1: Why isn't it a gashapon?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my OCs, some of my made up inventions, and the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong>

Here, the capumon (**カプモン**), also known as pokémon, are of myths and legends. Just fairy tales, or thought to be so. It is said, in the records, long ago there were these creatures tamed by man either by kindness, and friendship, or by force by imprisonment by technology. Both temporary and permanent bonds where created by the was many teams who fought with and against the capumon. Even today, there's rumors of underground teams, the capumon, and what one might call humanized capumon, or rather moemon. Now it is time for the truths of the world to be revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Why isn't it a gashapon?<strong>

"_Minerva..._"

"Who's there?" the raven haired girl tries to ask the voice calling her name, but no sound exits her pink thick bow-and-arch shaped lips.

She's trapped in the dark forest. Normally, the forest is a beautiful place, when it's daytime with its peaceful steam, nice shade, and flourishing plant life. Now it looks like something that might have come out of Slender. Her tan skin looks white and her chocolate brown eyes now black, due to the lack of light.

_Damn it, _she thinks. Minerva then clutches her throat. _What is wrong with me?_

Why was she out here anyway? Minerva doesn't seem to remember sneaking out of the house, or even what happened before she came here for that last thing she remembers is going to bed.

Strangely, her calf length hair is now in the dutch braids that start at her crown that end at the black hair ties that are at the end of her head, which leaves the rest of the hair in loose and free low pigtails. She could've sworn she had taken them down. She feels her right nose length side bangs that start at the far left stick to her forehead due to a bit of sweat. At least she's still in her pajamas.

"Miss," the same voice says, but now clearly, "You'll be needing this."

Minerva discovers the voice comes from a young man around her age with long pale turquoise hair put back into a five stranded braid with fringe bangs that cover his eyebrows. Due to the lack of light, she can't tell what colors are his jeans or long sleeved shirt.

He's holding out a metal, possibly steel, ball that is parted in half with a strip of metal that is held together with a hinge with what looks like to be a garden hose knob sticking out of the middle of one of the halves. Other than being a bit rusted, it seems to be well taken care of.

"What?" Minerva asks; the sound now being to escape her mouth. The look on her face is indescribable.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude," he holds out his right hand, "My name is Herman."

Minerva is hoping probably just a crazy dream. Unfortunately it isn't.

She shakes his hand, "You already know my name is Minerva, don't you?"

Minerva starts to notice Herman's slightly feminine facial features and the fact that he is surely anorexic, due to how skinny he is. It's virtually impossible to identify his skin and eye color in this darkness.

Herman grabs her hands and places the, umm, whatever it is in Minerva's hands.

The only thing that keeps Minerva from panicking is the fact this could be a dream.

"What's this?" she asks, starting at the weird metal ball.

"Oh, that is only a Capsule Monster capsule." says the turquoise headed boy.

"What!? You mean it's a capumon capturing device!?"

"Or you may call it capumon a pocket monster or a pokémon."

"Herman?" the dark skinned girl asks.

"Yes?"

"But why give me this? And why is it not a _gashapon_?" **_1_**

She expected the kind of pokéball that is similar to the little capsules you can get in vending machines with the little trinkets inside. The pokéballs with one solid and a transparent half, like the gashapons she constantly collects, alongside the dreams she collects of hope. Hope of the capumon of legend being real.

"This is an old-fashioned pokéball. The newer pokéballs are in the gashapon style."

"You didn't answer my first question," says the romantic girl.

"That is for you to find out on your own. Good luck on finding a pokémon."

"Wait!" the raven haired girl shouts at the thin boy walking away, "Do you mean this thing is empty?" she asks pointing at the old-fashioned device.

"Yes; it's empty. Pokémon are real. Call to them and they will come. Keep that pokéball I gave you out for them to see. One should be willing to join you."

"Umm, okay then."

"As I said before, good luck. Get some sleep. This isn't the last you will be hearing from me. Be seeing you." Herman fades into the darkness.

The fact that Herman reminds Minerva of her half brother, André, is silly. What could the thin, and possibly anorexic, Herman and her muscular bespectacled half brother have in common,_other_ than being around the height of 5'11" and speaking alike? Beside that, André doesn't believe in the myths of capumon.

"Thanks Herman," Minerva whispers into the dark woods.

Then, to her everything turns darker until she's unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Words you may not know...<strong>

_**1:**__ Gashapon_: A small capsule with one transparent colorless side and another side with a solid color that has a toy, candy, or trinket inside. They are commonly bought in vending machines in Japan, Mexico and other parts of the world. Here in the US, these gashapon vending machines are found in arcades, malls and 'foreign' (style) grocery stores (such as Mexican grocery stores and grocery stores in China Town).


	2. Chapter 2: Waffle Stand

**Chapter 2: Waffle Stand**

"Get up Minerva, you lazy good-for-nothing!" calls the woman who just happens to be Minerva's mother. She pronounced 'Minerva' as 'min yer va' due to being a Chicana, just like her daughter.

"Ugh..." Minerva awakens to find herself in her bed. _So it was only a dream._

When she gets up, her hair is down, just like it should be and not up in her eccentric Dutch braid pigtail combo.

On the stool next to her dresser, Minerva finds a pokéball. The same one given to her by Herman with a note that had beautiful calligraphy.

_Dear Miss Minerva,_

_I want you to come to the library with me. Meet me by the waffle stand at 0700 hours and I'll treat you to breakfast. Bring the pokéball and conceal it well. Looking forward to seeing you._

_-Herman_

_So it wasn't a dream_. So then, how did she get here? She figures that she'll just ask Herman when she sees him.

"Mom," she calls in a sleepy voice, "Can I go to the library with a friend today?"

Her mother is surprised by this. Minerva hates the outdoors.

"Of course," says her mother hoping Minerva won't be such a lifeless fifteen year old anymore.

"Thank you!" Minerva can't believe her strict mother actually let her do something. Her mother doesn't approve of much that Minerva does.

"Who's this friend of yours?" She knows her daughter is a loner, so how did she get a friend all of a sudden?

"His name is Herman. I met him online," the teen lies, "He lives in the next town."

"And at what time are you leaving?"

"In about two hours."

"After your ready and eat breakfast, you can go, but I want you back by eleven."

Two breakfast meals. It seems like Minerva is going to hurl. It's not like she can eat that much, even if both meals are small.

"Thank you so much mom!" Minerva says as she walks into the bathroom with a towel.

* * *

><p>"So you got a new one?" asks a Japanese man in elegant clothes.<p>

"Yes," Herman smiles, "She seems to have potential and she has believed in the myths since her childhood."

"Are you sure she can handle the gore?" says the man, who happens to be an empoleon moemon, with a crooked smile.

His nickname is 雨滴, or rather Uteki, which means 'Rain Drop'.

**AN:** The web address of how Uteki looks like is on my profile page, due to the document manager reformatting the link every time I upload it. Please some make up a physical description for him up and submit it to me by PM, since all of the descriptions I make up for him are confusing. Thank you!

"She'll get used to it," Herman's face turns serious, "Hopefully."

"Well, are you or are you not going to tell her that she may be in danger as well if she ever competes with a moemon?" Uteki asks as he clacks his fingers on the table they are sitting at, near the waffle stand.

"Not immediately." Herman is just about ready to explode from the moemon empoleon's taunting. His snow white skin is now a shade of red from the anger. He's so angry he swears his crisp icy, blue eyes will turn red.

Uteki smiles once more, "Do you remember how my trainer and my fellow trainees got killed?"

Herman can't take it much more. "That's it!"

* * *

><p>"Bye mom," Minerva says and walks out the door, while trying to conceal the pokéball in her purse and making sure her Dutch braid pigtail combo doesn't get messed up.<p>

"Bye sweetie." Sweetie? The last time Minerva's mother called Minerva that was when she was five. Is she really starting to like her again?

On her way to the waffle stand, she spots a man who is dressed up like a go go dancer. One with a brunet with a hair cut just like Dora the explorer's. His eyes hiding behind his shades.

_He looks like an aging hipster, _thinks Minerva. _Wait...He looks kinda familiar._

"Step aside kid," the go go dancer says while pushing Minerva out of his way.

_Talk about rude. That voice...it can't be..._

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Look! It's a go go damcer!" said a little girl many years ago. The little Minerva many years ago. She was pointed at the man with a brunet Dora cut.<p>

"Promise me you'll never go near ridiculous idiots like that."

"Okay mommy."

"It's _mother_, not _mommy_."

"Okay." Minerva went up to this strange man.

"Sir are you a go go damcer?" she asked and mispronounced the word 'dancer'.

"Step aside kid." He pushed Minerva to the ground.

"Who's this lil' brat?" asked a blonde, who was his female companion, who was also dressed up like a go go dancer.

"Pushing is not nice!" the little girl yelled at them, after she got up.

"Sorry kid," said the brunet, "but that's just the way things are. Especially when we take over."

"Pokémon and us," said the blonde, "taking over the world."

"So you believe in the capumon legends too?" Minerva asked.

"Goddamnit! Quit askin' questions," responded the blonde harshly, "and it's not a 'legend' brat." She made bent two fingers on each hand for quotes.

"Were the Go-Rock Squad," said the brunet, "Remember us well kid."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Minerva!" calls Herman, "I thought you would not have shown up."<p>

_Oh. I'm here already._

"Hi," she says, now noticing his lighter features and the fact that he is most likely white or possibly Caucasian. She looks at the moemon man sitting with him at the table, "Who 's he?" She tries to ignore his rarity, or rather his dress style.

"That's Uteki. I'll tell you about him in a bit," he says trying to hold in the urge to curse Uteki out.

"Hello miss."

"Uh, hi?" She's weirded out by his attire that resembles the look of an Empoleon.

"Minerva," Herman says, "Have you heard of moemon?"

"Yea, their half breeds of legend, but the books I've read didn't too much information on them."

"Did you notice Uteki here is an Empoleon moemon?"

"What!?"

"I'll tell you some more, but first let's get some waffles at the waffle stand."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank those of you who like this, and would appreciate some reviews from you with anything from flames, constructive criticism, suggestions, comments, and questions. Please answer my poll.


	3. OC submission time!

As some of you may already know, I'm very generous about accepting OCs, but this time, I'm going to be a bit more strict. I will only accept OCs through PM with the template correctly filled out. No exceptions. I will accept up to three OCs per person. While filling out the form, please delete the captions! It's easier for me to read! I'll even give you an example that comes after the template. No bullet point stuff or lists that aren't in the format of sentences. If that happens your OC will be rejected. Your OC requirements should be in a paragraphs for easy reading, and when the character is introduced, the information on them should appear as submitted. If you want otherwise, warn me in the PM.

Name, age, gender, ethics, culture, country of origin and alias. Note that the must be real, and relate to the character's ethics and culture. Preferably, the name's definition may relate to their personality, either working with or against it. The country may affect every thing, from what the character eats to what he/she/it believes is courteous, or okay. Religion may not be straight out said in the storyline, because it's in Minerva's view, but is there anything noticeable in the character's religion(if any) For example, an Islamic girl would cover her hair and limbs due to her religion. Do your characters wear a modern or traditional dress [style]. Are they a good guy? Bad guy? What?

Race. This is if the character is human, pokémon, Gijinka, moemon, or human pokémon. There is a difference between them all. PM me to know the difference. Please do so because Gijinka, moemon, pokémorph, pokéshifter and anthro pokémon (not sure about including anthro pokémon. What are they anyway? Can someone tell me because my internet searches are all dead ends) and human pokémon are all different terms in this story. Hint hint. Nudge nudge.

Pokémon. Does your character have pokémon? Is your character a pokémon or one of the half breeds listed above? List the moves in a sentence. Personality? What kind of pokéball are they in if any. If your character has pokémon. They will count as little individual OCs that don't apply to the three OC limit. Six pokémon that are tamed by humans per person sending in OCs. Fill out the chart for them as well. However, if the pokémon is a character all ln it's own, it will apply to the limit listed at the beginning of this article. Only two one hit KOs per person submitting. One per pokémon. If it's a half breed, one half breed may have one one hit KO move. Please include moves PP power, whether it's special or physical. Must be legitimate moves, with the exception of special distribution pokémon that have moves special to them, like the birthday Togekiss with present and the special event Piplup with single and round. If so, list the event, where it took place (US distribution? Japan distribution? Europe events maybe? No Legendaries, no mythicals. I will accept a few shiny pokémon, but if you people go shiny overload on me, all your shiny pokémon will be the regular color of the pokémon you chose. TM moves, move tutor moves and egg moves will be accepted, notify me. They must have at least one naturally learned move per pokémon, etc.

History/Backstory. Please include family members and personal life and former, umm, stuff. If you can explain all of this through out the whole thing with the other categories(this is...because, or something like that) go for it. I may or may not PM you with questions about anything about this whole thing.

Personality. What is your character like? Please make this as vividly detailed as possible. Include how your character would react under circumstances and what they might say and how they might say it.

Likes, dislikes, hobbies, favorite things/pastimes, occupation, wants and needs. All of this is pretty self explanatory, except for the needs. By this I don't mean food and water. I mean does your character have to take allergy medicine, or insulin shots? Does your character need to go to the restroom when he/she has to due to a doctor's note? Do they have anemia, anorexia, OCD, bipolar disorder, or anything? Needs people. Every detail is important. Is your character with or against anything? What does your character do? Possibly for a living.

Strengths, goals, weaknesses, and fear(s). What is your character good at? Great at? What does your character want to achieve? Former Achievements? What is your character scared of? Weak against or can be used to get the best of them? Strategies?

Love interest &sexual orientation. Is your character straight, asexual, bi, or homosexual? This can go into conflict with the character's culture to add a bit of flavor into the bland story. Your character can be interested in another OC if the owner of the other OC agrees with it.

Plans. What do you want to happen to your character? Do you want the character to die, leave suddenly, go missing, evolve(pokémon etc), become evil, become the villain, become good? Personally go through their own personal changes? Personality changes? Feel free to PM me with this through out the story if your OC gets accepted.

Magic/tomes, powers and other abilities. Aura? Magic like that of in final fantasy and kingdom hearts? Just PM me about what you want to use for your character and I'll modify it to the story's concepts.

Appearance/physical description. What pokemon is your character if it's a half breed? What do they look like? If your character is a half breed character should include features that have to do with the pokemon. It's okay if the features are more subtle. For example, if your character is a Simipour, they can have dreadlocks to symbolize Simipour's "hair". Also, please include wardrobe and feel free to go wild and give as many clothes as possible. The clothes also have to relate to the pokemon if they are a half breed. The older your character, the higher the evolution for half breeds and they can be any age and a pokemon that doesn't evolve! When describing humans, please be realistic. If you want them to have pink hair and purple eyes, say they are colored contacts, wigs, or dye. Does your character wear make-up? Have piercings? Scars? Anything else? Is your character muscular, scrawny, or lanky? Height? Glasses? A monoclonal maybe? Accessories? Key items?

Possible companions and acquaintances. Someone/some people from any of the OFFICIAL manga, anime,or videogames

Please include anything else you think is necessary.

I was going to give you an example with Minerva, but this tired me out.

Send in OCs soon. Please answer the poll on my profile page.


End file.
